


But In the Morning We Rise

by alittlebriton



Series: Shadowhunters Codas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Coda for 2x09, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teaching, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: "Mmmkay," Magnus sighs without opening his eyes and shifts to allow Alec more access. "You can wake up the rest of me if you want."Alec knows he doesn't mean it quite the way his brain interprets it - he just means he can keep up the kissing - but his brain leaps ahead and makes him flush, his body getting warmer. But why shouldn't he? Magnus was his boyfriend; he was naked in bed with him. He could definitely wake up the whole of Magnus if he wanted. Just because he hasn't done it before didn't mean it wasn't a good idea.Set before Episode 9 Bound By Blood - Alec wakes Magnus up in new ways.





	But In the Morning We Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pretty much immediately after The Night is Yours Alone and is essentially 2700 words of porn. Unrelenting porn. I'm not sorry. It had to be done for reasons, and reasons include my upcoming code fic for Episode 10 :)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @kangeiko!

Magnus is not a morning person. Which is less of a problem for Alec than he thought it would be. The times he's stayed over at the loft, he'd gotten up early, headed out to grab coffee and bagels and checked on the Institute before rolling back into bed with his sleepy yet appreciative boyfriend.

This morning is different. 

Alec stays right where he is, his arm wrapping around Magnus when he tries to burrow closer into the warmth of Alec's body, draped over him like an extra blanket with his face tucked into his shoulder. He figures he can take a morning off after the past couple of days. He traces protection runes across Magnus' skin as his brain races with how they could track Valentine now that Iris was in Idris. Maybe he should get up after all. There could be a report waiting for him. 

He begins to move but Magnus tightens his grip around him and wrinkles his nose. 

"Nope, no moving."

"I thought you were asleep." 

"I am. My mouth hasn't caught up yet."

Alec grins at that and from the angle he's at he can see the smile tugging up the corner of Magnus' mouth as well. 

"Uh huh." He drops a kiss on his head and then wriggles down so he can actually see Magnus. And Magnus' pout. 

"You moved. I said not to do that."

"Yes but this way I get your mouth, seeing as it’s awake like me."

 Alec dots small kisses all over Magnus' mouth to demonstrate the benefits of him moving. 

"Mmmkay," Magnus sighs without opening his eyes and shifts to allow Alec more access. "You can wake up the rest of me if you want."

Alec knows he doesn't mean it quite the way his brain interprets it - he just means he can keep up the kissing - but his brain leaps ahead and makes him flush, his body getting warmer. But why shouldn't he? Magnus was his boyfriend; he was naked in bed with him. He could definitely wake up the whole of Magnus if he wanted. Just because he hasn't done it before didn't mean it wasn't a good idea. 

Magnus' breath is deep and even and Alec thinks he's likely half asleep as he starts mouthing down Magnus' neck, soft lush presses of his lips to his skin, smelling the sleep-sated tang of his skin, muted and faint across his jaw but stronger behind his ear, where Alec licks just to taste him. 

"Mmmmm, Alexander," Magnus purrs, sounding contented, so Alec smiles and shifts down, his wide hands splayed out, holding Magnus' ribs, his strong torso pliant on the sheets. 

He noses over his collarbone and kisses down his sternum, rubbing his cheek over his chest, gratified by the intake of breath he can hear Magnus make when his stubble rasps over his skin. He likes Magnus' chest; likes the bareness of it, the expanse of skin open to him and his mouth, his fingers. Magnus is more solid than he looks under his ethereal clothing, and he retains the lithe grace demonstrated by his movements even in stillness. Alec is fascinated by the reality of him as much as he was by the promise of him.

He brushes his lips over the valleys of muscle on display and slowly makes his way to one side of him, trailing over the ridges of his ribs, cataloging the freckles that dot haphazardly over his side, kissing his stomach. He slides his thumb over the groove of his hip before leaning up again, trying to map every part of his torso, only stopping when he gets to his small brown nipple, worrying it with his teeth until it stands flushed and hard under his tongue and Magnus is very awake, his hands clutched in Alec's hair, groaning with every swipe of his tongue.

"Fuck, hi, morning," Magnus gasps and looks down at Alec. "I'm awake."

Alec grins up at him. "I can feel that, yes." He presses his body more solidly against Magnus’, letting him press against his skin and then angles back to keep kissing over his ribs.

“So you mentioned something about teaching me…” he trails off as he presses a kiss to his belly then bites gently, tongue sliding over to lap at the groove of his hip, getting lost in the taste of Magnus, the softness of his skin – so much skin, his hands having to dip to brush the end of his pubic hair, silky and neat.

Alec looks up when no answer is forthcoming and is greeted by surprise and longing and desire, wrapped up in one complicated expression on Magnus’ face.

“Are you? Really?” Magnus seems to be having trouble with words. And breathing.

Alec nods and slithers down further, pushing at Magnus’ thigh to get him to relax before he tongues the juncture where the smoke-musk scent of him is the strongest, grazing the delicate skin of his inner thigh with his teeth.

“Yeah.” He’s surprised at how rough his voice is already. “Show me how to suck you off.”

Magnus makes a choked noise and closes his eyes, composing himself before nodding. 

“You seem to have got a lot of the fundamentals down already,” he manages, almost evenly as he grabs another pillow to prop himself up so he can see Alec more clearly, stretching out his legs so Alec can prop himself up between them.

Alec focuses on Magnus’ cock in front of him, takes a breath, and runs the pads of his fingers down its length to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his palm. He rocks his own erection into the mattress without conscious thought.

“Do you like this?”

Magnus nods, his eyes dark gold and wide. Alec nuzzles his balls and slides his tongue out to lick them, the tip of his tongue hitting the swell of his ass so he adjusts and licks again at the crease of his thigh, pushing his lips against his skin and then lapping. Magnus’ thigh muscle jumps under his mouth.

“Do you like that?”

Magnus lets out a groan. “Fuck, Alexander, I think you should probably assume I’m going to like everything you’re going to do. Everyone’s lied. You’re not an angel, you’re a demon. A teasing demon. Please.”

Alec laughs and grips Magnus’ hips with his wide hands, fingers splayed out to anchor him, taking pity.  

“Ok, fine. Tell me what to do, please.”

Magnus hums and reaches down with one hand to brush the pad of his thumb over Alec’s lips, then tangles his fingers lazily in Alec’s hair.

“Give it a kiss, to start with.”

He takes another breath, leans in and kisses the tip of Magnus’ cock. It’s already damp at the tip and leaves a salted dot on his bottom lip that he swipes into his mouth with his tongue. It feels good, to have Magnus’ body tense under his own, under his mouth, Magnus’ hand in his hair, grounding him.

“Kiss down my cock, darling.” 

Alec complies, small kisses to Magnus’ foreskin, wider mouth kisses down the shaft, tilting his head so Magnus can feel the wetness of his mouth, until he reaches his balls again and he sucks at them gently, moving with Magnus when he arches and groans.

“Yeah, that feels good,” he whispers, and Alec allows himself a quick smile before continuing, sucking and licking his balls until his slides slowly back to the base of his cock and stops, waiting for further direction. He’s hard; achingly so, Magnus’ soft praise adding pride to his arousal and kicking it up a notch so everything seems hyper-real.   

“Lick.. fuck… lick me,” Magnus asks breathlessly, looking down. “Tongue curved, ever so… fuck _yes_ , angel, get me wet.”

Alec moans as he does as he’s asked, licking up Magnus’ dick, tongue tracing the underside and then moving so he can lick more of him, amazed at how hard he feels under the velvet-softness of his skin. His tongue traces the vein curving to one side and then the skin seam of his foreskin and he closes his mouth over the tip of his cock instinctively and suckles gently, just sucking it into the lushness of his mouth.

Magnus’ tightens his hold on Alec’s hair and groans loudly, swearing, his hips moving abortively as he tries to get himself under control again.

“Fuck the angel, you… oh fuck, _Alexander_.” Magnus looks wrecked already, sweat shining on his collarbone and high on his cheeks, his hair mussed and damp. He’s been biting his mouth so it’s deep pink and plumper than usual and Alec’s mouth waters at the sight of him. He wants more – more noises, more looks like the one Magnus is giving him, more of his cock.

He takes a steadying breath in through his nose and starts to slide down his cock, pulling more of it into his mouth, eager to tease out those moans and make him shatter. Too eager, as he chokes a little when his cock bumps the roof of Alec’s mouth. 

“Slow, darling, you won’t be able to take all of it. Just a little at a time.” Magnus’ fingers move from his hair to his jaw, pressing at the hinge comfortingly as he opens his mouth wider to try to accommodate the width of him.

“That’s it. You’re doing so well, sweetheart, fuck.”

Alec’s eyes water and he pulls back up, coughing as he tries to take too much too quickly.

“Sorry.” 

“Never apologise. Dear Lilith, you look so good doing that, I’m already close. Your mouth, _fuck_ , Alec, you look fucking beautiful.”

Alec hadn’t heard Magnus swear quite as much as he is – or actually talk as much as he is – but he likes it. Likes it enough to roll his hips on the sheets, rubbing himself off as he wraps his mouth back around his cock to try again. This time he curls his hand around the base of his cock and slides down until his mouth meets his fingers then pulls back up, a slow rhythm that allows him to breath rather than choke. He experiments with his tongue, allowing it to drag flatly underneath Magnus’ erection, then sweeping it across the crown, tonging at his foreskin before tracing the point of it down along the side.

Magnus can’t stop making noises, moans and whimpers and soft words of ‘good’ and ‘suck me harder now’ and Alec’s name and sometimes other languages that Alec doesn’t recognize.

“Don’t hold back,” he gasps and sucks Magnus back in, working his cock with his hand in time with his own drives of his hips onto the bed, increasing the pressure, keeping his eyes on Magnus and how his head is thrown back and his eyes are closed and he’s babbling louder and louder as his hips hitch up to push into Alec’s wet heat.

“I’m gonna train you so well, angel. Get you to take my cock every night before bed. More every time until I can fuck your face and you come at the taste of me.” 

Alec’s cock twitches and drips at that and he moans around Magnus’ cock, spit running over his fingers as he ups the pace and sucks him sloppily, the taste of Magnus heavier on his tongue. He’s still not sure what he’s doing but he wants Magnus to come, wants his come, wants to feel him shudder under his mouth, just knows that he wants Magnus to let go.

"Alec, no, _Alec_ , shit, if you keep doing that I'm gonna come, _fuck_ , Alec, feels so good-"

Alec silences him with another moan, urging him on, because hello, Magnus coming is kinda the point, and hollows his cheeks further, trying to take as much of him into his mouth as he can. He grinds down against the mattress, trying to get the friction he desperately craves against his own dick, hips working frantically. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," Magnus chants, his hips rocking into Alec like he can’t help it, his eyes fixed on Alec’s mouth, his voice rising in volume until he arches, the flat of his hand hitting the wall behind his head as he pushes himself up, surrendering to his climax, spurting over Alec's tongue. 

Alec is prepared for it, the actual event, but maybe not the sudden warmth and velocity, instinctively pulling back and then spluttering most of Magnus' come over the sheets and down his chin rather than managing to swallow as he’d planned. He wipes it off with the back of his hand and then wraps it around his dick and jerks off, fast and hard, propped up on one elbow with his other hand still awkwardly wrapped around Magnus’ softening cock, and comes with a moan through gritted teeth when Magnus’ cock twitches with one final blurt of white.

He bobs down to lick that up as well as he works himself through the waves of his orgasm, whimpering a little as he calms down, then looks up at Magnus, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he pants and falls back against the mattress, limbs relaxing with small shudders.

Magnus makes a small noise and reaches down for Alec, managing to find his shoulder and then tugging.

Alec rises willingly, wiping his face again with his clean hand and pushing his dirty hand across the bedspread to get the worst of his come off it. His chin and his neck are slick and sticky with saliva and come and he can feel sweat pooling at the base of his spine but he’s never felt so good in his life, smiling giddily as he collapses next to Magnus on the pillows. He’s promptly ambushed by a sweaty warlock who throws himself over him and kisses him like he’s starving.

“Oh my fucking god, Alexander,” Magnus pants when he breaks free, sliding his hand down Alec’s body and then frowning in confusion when his hand curls around a half-limp cock. He looks down, then back up at Alec and blinks. And then falls back again with a groan. 

“Oh, god, you’ll be the death of me. Did you really come sucking me off?”

Alec raises one shoulder in a shrug. He can’t stop smiling. “It was really hot. What you were saying was really hot.” His voice is rough and hoarse and he loves how it sounds, how his throat feels.

Magnus flushes slightly. “I can get carried away.”

“Blow jobs make you talk, huh?” Alec teases and curls around him, nuzzling into his neck. “I liked it,” he whispers in his ear like it’s a secret. Magnus groans and hugs him closer.

“Stop speaking. I can’t get it up again so soon.” He kisses him instead, rubbing his thumb under his jaw, touching his swollen lips with something akin to reverence. “How are you feeling?”

“Really, really fucking good,” Alec promises him, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ wrist to reassure him. “Like, amazing. I want to do it again. Can we do it again?”

Magnus laughs. “Yeah, I’m not going to refuse that, angel. Later, though. Jaw ok? I didn’t push too hard?”

“No. You could though.” He brushes his fingers through Magnus’ messy hair. “Fuck my face,” he elaborates, blushing. 

“We’ll work up to that,” Magnus says after a second’s pause, his golden eyes dilating again. “I do like it when you say such dirty things with your angelic face all flushed. You don’t blush when you’re doing them. Or when I say them while we’re having sex.”

Alec shakes his head. “No. I’m not. Um. My mind isn’t second guessing everything then, I guess.” He shrugs again, too content to delve into his psyche this particular morning. 

“Mmm,” Magnus hums thoughtfully, and kisses him again until Alec forgets what they were talking about in the first place.

“Come on, my darling. While that was a delightful way to wake up and spend the morning, I do have a spell book to find and you have the Shadow World to save.” Magnus stretches, sated and yawning, his pink mouth bright. Alec watches, entranced. 

“Time to get up.”

 


End file.
